


Reality Bites

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M, heavy shit, like me, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: You're sitting on a roof top and so is he and for one second everything feels right.Then it doesn't.





	

    You're sitting next to him on a roof, watching your city below you.  This city is yours, and it never sleeps.  He complains that it's ruined you, that way.  Sleep isn't something that comes easy to you, and when it does waking up is even harder.  He's the opposite. It's a sign from the universe that you still make it work, all the differences and he's still here with you. Still loves you.

      You see something below and turn to make a joke.  You freeze.  Before you there is only an empty roof and the night sky.

      Reality check my dear, he is not here.  You could not save him, and this truth eats you alive.


End file.
